It is known that the present display driving method makes use of a column driving unit and a row driving unit to drive the display device as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. If the display unit allows the displayed graphics to have high-resolution pixels, the designer will adopt a piece of column driving unit 1 with a high channel number of 239 (RGB)=239×3, and a piece of row driving unit 2 with a channel number of 160 to drive a 239 (RGB)×160 matrix display unit 3 as shown in FIG. 1, or use a multiple pieces of column driving units 1 with a channel number of 120 (RGB)=120×3, and a piece of row driving unit 2 with a channel number of 160 to drive a 239 (RGB)×160 matrix display unit 3, and thus will cause an increase of production cost.
At present, an R.O. C. Patent with Publication No. 201861 entitled “Method and apparatus for smoothing and improving solution” converts the video data into digital signal, amplifies the signal, saves it in the video memory, read and add the data on the left and the right adjacent to the video data, and then divide the sum by a constant. Such device comprises a video memory, a timing control device, a horizontal scan device, a horizontal scan data memory, an arithmetic operation unit, a latch device, and a digital-analog converter. Its shortcoming relies on the complexity, uneasy-to-make, and relative high production cost.
Further, the U.S. Patent with Publication No. US2002/0015110A1 entitled “Arrangement of color pixels for full color imaging devices with simplified addressing” uses a special RGB color filter structure to work with the algorithm to achieve the purpose of reducing the column driving channels and improving the resolution. It shortcoming relies on the design has to include the color filter structure and makes the algorithm more complicated, which requires the special design of FPGA for the implementation.
Furthermore, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,318 entitled “Method and apparatus of converting graphic resolution of LCD” for a component using two methods: discrete cosine transform (DCT) and inverse discrete cosine transform to convert the display resolution. Its shortcoming relies on the complicated process of the data conversion, which generally has a significant delay.